Milk and Cookies (EP)
This is an EP by iamjune22. Please ask for permission before editing! (Unless small edits) Thank you. All people that can edit will be added here! \ Credits - iamjune22 (Owner) - Did the page itself This project is currently +Finished and is no longer being majorly updated. "Milk and Cookies" is the 2nd studio Extended Play by Melanie Martinez, the EP was released August 2nd, 2015. The EP was meant to help promote Melanie's upcoming album "Cry Baby". Later on August 14th, 2016, Melanie re-released the EP with a few extra bonus songs to celebrate the anniversary of her debut album, which were 4 extra songs on the EP, that happened to be cut originally. The EP made it to the number 6th spot on the Billboard Top 100 for EP's in its first week and stayed there for 7 weeks. Background The EP follows the original Cry Baby story-line after the song "Pity Party". Crybaby, after her failed birthday party, ended up getting kidnapped by the Big Bad Wolf and then poisoned him to escape. Tracklist There are 4 tracks on the CD with 4 additional for the expanded version. There were over 20 total tracks recorded for the EP but the quite a lot did not make it in due to Melanie finding many boring or just not needed. * There is both an explicit version of the EP and a clean version. * "*" = a song that has both explicit and clean versions. Scrapped/Cut Songs There were 12 scrapped songs that were made for Milk and Cookies out of the 20 total tracks recorded. Only a few have been leaked besides the names. Key * Bold typing indicates that the song, snippets of the song, or lyrics have been leaked/posted/performed at some point. * Italic typing indicates that the song was intended for one of Melanie's studio albums or EPs but was scrapped. * Underlined typing indicates that the song's full studio version has been leaked. #''Babies'' #''Ants'' #''Broken Cookie Jar'' #''Pacify Her'' #''Woes'' #''It's My Party (Melanie Cover)'' #''Bloody Tea'' #''Spoiled'' #''Slip up'' #''Dis-honest'' #''Unknown Song 1'' #''Unknown Song 2'' Gallery CoverEP.png|The Standard Cover CoverEP ReRelease.png|The Re-Release Cover BackEPJune.png|The Standard Back Cover BackEPJune RERELEASE.png|The Re-Release Back Cover Trivia *Melanie has stated she is really proud of how the EP turned out. *Melanie wishes she would have added more new songs into the standard version of the EP *Melanie's favorite song on the EP is "Tag You're It" *The longest song on the standard EP is "Soggy" *The longest song on the re-release EP is "Spilt Milk" *The shortest song overall is "Raisin Cookies" *Melanie said she might release some of the unreleased songs for the EP might be released later on a album. *"It's My Party (Melanie Cover)" was orginally meant to replace "Pity Party" *Melanie wanted to make a special version of "Pity Party" for the EP *Melanie also wanted to make a special version of "Milk and Cookies" for the EP but wanted to release it as fast as possiable. *Melanie has wanted to make a Re-vamped version of "Raisin Cookies" for her next EP. Category:Melanie Martinez Category:Projects by iamjune22 Category:EP's Category:EP Category:Extended Plays Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:Michael Keenan Category:Kinetics & One Love Category:CJ Baren